Strange Valentine's Day
by StrangexFuture
Summary: Courir, courir, courir. Ce qu'il faut faire le 14 février.


**Strange Valentine's Day**

Nous sommes le 14 février, un beau matin d'hiver. Une année ça passe beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite et je sens qu'aujourd'hui ça passera horriblement lentement. De plus, toutes les années, le même jour c'est la même chose chez moi : partie de cache-cache ! Je dois m'éloigner de ces folles jusqu'à ma dernière heure de cours, chouette n'est-ce pas ? Bref, puisqu'il est encore assez tôt, je dois trouver Gazel, qui est dans la même merde que moi.

Je traverse rapidement les couloirs de Prominence pour atteindre ceux de Diamond Dust d'une façon discrète pour ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis. Si je me souviens bien, la chambre de Gazel c'est celle-là ou celle-ci, non c'est celle-là. À peine que je n'ai pu poser ma main sur le poignet de la porte, elle s'ouvre violemment. À ma plus grande surprise, je retrouve un Gazel pressé et surpris sûrement de me voir ici.

« Gazel ?  
>– Burn ? »<p>

Je remarque ensuite qu'il cache quelque chose derrière son dos – ce qui attire évidemment mon attention.

« Tu caches quoi ?  
>– Ah ! Aherhum… C'est rien.<br>– Tu as préparé des chocolats ? Oh que c'est mignon.  
>– La ferme, c'est pas ça du tout. » dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait être sévère.<p>

Ça sens le mensonge à plein nez. Mais j'ai pas de temps à perdre, elles vont bientôt se réveiller et si je me fais attraper, j'devrais manger ces tonnes de chocolats. Donc, ça donne « Quel est la meilleure planque pour réfléchir et trouver un plan vite fait bien fait avant de se barrer ? » Je sais pas, d'habitude ce n'est pas moi qui réfléchit à ce genre de truc et ce cher Gazel n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie non plus.

C'est alors que j'entends des cris suraigus où j'ai à peine reconnu mon nom et celui de l'albinos accompagné de quelques hurlement stridents.

En moins de deux secondes que j'attrape le poignet du cachottier et fonce à la direction opposée de mes assaillantes. Cette direction là me mène aux dortoirs de Genesis, si je me souviens bien. Il fallait que je trouve Gran, même si je sais d'avance qu'il va me balancer une connerie.

« C'est la quelle, celle de Gran d'jà ?  
>- Celle au fond, à gauche. » dit Gazel accompagné d'un soupire à peine audible.<p>

Je le remercie rapidement – dont il ne s'en est sûrement pas aperçu – puis j'ouvre la porte violemment juste pour faire chier mon cher Gran. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit avec Reize, et en plus en train de faire quelque chose de... voilà quoi. J'ai pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir que Gazel doit certainement tirer la même tronche que moi. Puis Gran s'avance vers nous tout en lâchant un soupir au passage pour me dire :

« Si c'est pour vous aider, je suis complètement occupé.  
>– Ouais… J'avais remarqué. »<p>

Il referme la porte lentement, laissant voir son sourire que je déteste tant. Pauvre Reize, il va souffrir en passant le reste de la journée avec un gars comme lui. Malheureusement, je dois plus penser à moi qu'autre chose. Les hurlements se rapprochent, ce qui me force à courir vers les couloirs de Prominence. Gazel me suivait ennuyé et légèrement perdu. Ça ne m'étonne pas, il ne vient quasiment ici alors que moi, au contraire, je squatte régulièrement les leurs.

Puis, je croise Ulvida avec une boîte de chocolat dans sa main. Elle avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un, Gran sûrement. On s'échange un regard rapide signifiant « Tu fous quoi ici ? ». Puis là, j'ai eu une merveilleuse idée.

« Ulvida.  
>– Quoi ?<br>– Tu devrais aller voir Gran avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il est dans sa chambre, seul. »

Laissant la chère Ulvida perplexe, je m'en vais en tirant Gazel par le poignet. Parlant de lui, il a l'air d'en avoir ras-le-bol de tout ça. Rester dans ma chambre est la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. D'ailleurs, je commence à avoir faim, j'espère qu'il me reste des trucs à manger.

Vérifiant une énième fois les couloirs donnant l'accès à ma chambre, je vois clairement que plus personne ne passe. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et la referme à clé après que l'autre endormi soit entrer. Il y a peu de lumière et on voit mal parce que les rideaux étaient encore tirés, ce qui m'empêche de voir correctement. La seule action que Gazel a pu faire – et que j'ai pu apercevoir – dans ma chambre, c'est d'ouvrir le tiroir de ma commode et de la refermer puis s'asseoir sur mon lit. Bah après on a pas grand chose à se dire, enfin normalement.

« Pourquoi tu as dit à Ulvida d'aller voir Gran ? Il n'est pas seul et si elle voit ç-  
>– T'inquiète, ça va être amusant. coupais-je.<br>– Viens pas pleurer si t'as des ennuis. »

Il rit pendant un très bref instant, ce qui me surprend pas mal. D'habitude, il est plutôt calme et désintéressé de tout, donc comprenez ma surprise en le voyant rire comme ça, d'un coup. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne riait jamais, mais bon. Je commence à être fatigué, et en plus le peu de lumière qu'il y a ici n'arrange pas les choses. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit que mon corps réclame depuis quelques minutes. Il vient ensuite mon estomac qui réclame quelque chose : manger.

« J'ai faim... dis-je d'un ton bas.  
>– Mh. »<p>

Il se lève et prend quelque chose dans ma commode. C'est un petit sachet de couleur rouge pastel, il avait donc caché ça. Je me redresse au même moment où il s'assoit. Il ouvre et sort un chocolat en forme de cœur, qu'il le colle ensuite contre mes lèvres. Sans trop hésiter, j'ouvre ma bouche et le mange. Je le trouve plutôt bon sans mentir.

« Il est pas mal, tu l'as fait tout seul ? »

Il hoche positivement de la tête.

« Ils étaient pas destinés à la personne que tu aimes normalement ?  
>– Ils étaient pour toi de toute façon. » répondit-il d'un ton sûr.<p>

J'écarquille des yeux et reste bouche-bée. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'ils étaient pour moi, sérieusement. De toute façon, je n'ai pas pu réfléchir longtemps, on frappe à la porte. C'est à contre cœur que je me lève du lit en gueulant « C'est bon, j'arrive ! ». Encore une fois, je m'attendais pas à ce que je vois Ulvidia, enfin si. C'était prévisible. Elle avait l'air plutôt en rogne, non, elle l'est. Ça se voyait dans son regard. Pendant même un instant j'ai cru voir le diable en personne. Craquement de doigts, de cou, de poignets...

Bref, j'crois que là, je suis mort.


End file.
